


Mabuk

by httpspica



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Contest Entry, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpspica/pseuds/httpspica
Summary: Dan Chanyeol mabuk, mabuk semabuk-mabuknya, dan ia tidak bisa melupakan melodi desiran ombak, dan bisikan seorang malaikat.[I-CHANBAEK-YOU CONTEST ENTRY]





	Mabuk

**Author's Note:**

> hello, spica here!  
> singkat cerita, ini reupload dari ff submisi saya di kontes I CHANBAEK YOU oleh cussonsbaekby@ffn.
> 
> _(:з」∠)_ enjoy?

Ia terbangun, menggelagap dan dibangunkan oleh suara desiran pasir terhantam oleh deru ombak. Hawanya dingin, ia menggigil. Angkasa malam cemerlang disenyumi oleh bulan super bulan desember, beberapa bintang bertebar layaknya gula dan saat itu ia hampir yakin sepenuhnya ia berada di kahyangan, terdiam dan menunggu kedatangan seorang malaikat untuk membawanya pergi ke tempat yang telah disediakan untuknya. Saat ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, yang dapat ia lihat hanya pasir, pasir, pasir, lautan, dan beberapa nyiur melambaikan tangan-tangan mereka kepadanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum dungu. Ia mabuk. Mabuk semabuk-mabuknya seorang manusia dan sekarang ia sakau, tersesat dan mungkin akan mati kelaparan jika tidak ada yang menemukannya sebentar lagi. Kecuali jika malaikat tadi benar-benar akan datang, namun bukankah artinya ia sudah mati kalau memang seorang malaikat akan menjemputnya? Ah, entahlah, masa bodoh. Jemarinya mengerat di leher botol alkohol yang terletak di sampingnya sejak tadi, dan lengan serta kakinya berayun di pasir, gembira layaknya anak kecil yang baru pertama kali melihat salju.

Sapuan ombak mulus menghantam telapak kakinya yang telanjang bagaikan satin. Lelaki itu tertawa geli dan mundur dari posisi duduknya beberapa sentimeter ke belakang. Seperti orang mabuk pada umumnya, tenggorokannya lama-kelamaan terasa perih dan terbakar. Dibawanyalah botol tersebut ke bibirnya dan ia meneguk puas beberapa kali sampai ia pingsan kembali.

"Malaikatkuu...  _Where are youu..._ " Ia melantur.

Chanyeol kembali menyanyikan hal yang sama berulang-ulang sampai akhirnya bunyi riuh percikan ombak dan desiran pasir bukanlah hal satu-satunya yang terdengar membelah keheningan malam sunyi hari itu.

Terdengar sebuah tawa dari kejauhan. Samar, tetapi jelas sekali bahwa itu adalah sebuah tawa. Chanyeol sontak bangun, berdiri dan berputar-putar pada tempatnya mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Dengan suaranya yang parau, ia berteriak, "malaikat! Kau mau membawaku mati? Aku sudah mati? Dimana kau, hah? Tunjukkan dirimu!"

Namun apa yang keluar dari mulutnya malahan terdengar agresif, layaknya ia marah, padahal tidak, ia hanya mabuk, mabuk, dan mabuk. Ia hampir terjungkal pada kakinya sendiri saat ia mencoba untuk berdiri, tubuhnya yang tinggi bongsor sepertinya belum dapat tertopang sepenuhnya oleh kedua kakinya.

Namun justru apa yang ia dengar bukanlah desiran ombak lagi, namun sebuah lantunan tawa yang lebih jelas, lebih jernih, membuat lelaki itu terpaku pada posisinya yang saat ini tak jelas bagaimana namun hanya satu yang ia inginkan saat itu dan ialah mendengarkannya lagi, lagi, lagi.

Mungkin memang ia sudah mati, karena ia percaya bahkan pada alam bawah sadarnya bahwa tidak ada manusia yang akan pernah tertawa seindah ini. Mungkin ini memang seorang malaikat, menjemputnya, membawanya ke kahyangan dan membilasnya dengan susu, membersihkannya dari dosa-dosa yang telah ia perbuat.

Pandangannya memburam karena terlalu banyak toksin yang ia teguk, tetapi tubuhnya masih dapat merasa dengan jelas. Ada sebuah sentuhan lembut pada pergelangan tangannya, tangan yang membawa botol tadi, dan Chanyeol hampir menjatuhkannya ke atas pasir.

"Tukang mabuk, ayo pulang?" Pertanyaan itu berasal dari sesosok mungil di belakangnya, sosok itulah yang menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan menahannya dari meneguk minumannya kembali. Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat. Ia tidak tahu siapakah itu, tetapi hatinya berdegup kencang saat sosok itu sekali lagi bertanya 'mau pulang atau tidak?' dan ia dapat merasakan kedua telapak tangannya berkeringat.

"Ma... laikatku? Aku sudah mati... " Tubuhnya oleng dan ia pun yakin ia akan tergeletak lagi di tanah jikalau tidak ada sosok itu yang menopangnya.

Malaikatnya pun tertawa lagi. "Kau belum mati dan ini hanya aku, Baekhyun."

Sesudah itu ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya ditarik pergi dari tempat itu. Chanyeol sudah berada pada sisa-sisa kesadarannya dan kakinya sudah menolak untuk membantunya berjalan, tetapi ia percaya pada Baekhyun mungil ini, ia percaya bahwa dirinya cukup kuat untuk membawanya pergi. Lagipula, mungkin Baekhyun ini memanglah malaikatnya, jadi tentu saja ia harus kuat. Chanyeol melanturkan beberapa buah nyanyian di telinga Baekhyun sebelum ia terlelap pada rengkuhan lelaki yang lebih kecil tersebut, menariknya pergi dan menjauhi nyiur-nyiur yang tengah berdansa dengan hembusan angin, seolah-olah melambai dan berkata 'selamat tinggal'.

Di dalam lelapnya, Chanyeol mendengar lantunan merdu sebuah suara dari kahyangan, melodi dan harmoninya melebur bersama bisikan bintang-bintang dan bulan, bersama riuh bising lagu serangga musim panas serta geraman mesin mobil yang baru menyala, semua satu dan menciptakan sebuah orkestra lembut yang menjelma menjadi serangkaian omelan.

.

.

Pagi hari itu ia buka dengan sebuah dentuman di kepalanya.

"Sakit, sakit, sakit, sakit... sakit!" Chanyeol mengerang, berputar-putar pada ranjangnya dan merengek kepada Tuhan agar sakit kepalanya segera hilang. Nasib tenggorokannya yang terbakar pun tidak membantu sama sekali.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang dari awal sebelum kau pergi kemarin, jangan minum terlalu banyak." Terasa sebuah beban duduk di sampingnya dan mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat, berusaha menenangkannya namun Chanyeol terlalu kesakitan untuk dibuat tenang. "Kau sih, bandel."

Dan Chanyeol akhirnya mulai sadar siapakah itu, siapakah suara yang sejak kemarin menghantui pikirannya terus-menerus. Pemilik suara tersebut adalah Baekhyun. Bukan sembarang Baekhyun, tetapi  _Baekhyun_ , pacarnya selama 2 tahun terakhir. Entah mengapa ia tidak dapat ingat kemarin, tetapi kali ini ia sadar dan ia pun berpindah posisi untuk mencari kehangatan dari tubuh kekasihnya yang berada di samping, membenamkan wajahnya pada lipatan perutnya dan berharap dentuman itu hilang.

"Minumannya enak kemarin, aku suka..." Sesungguhnya, seluruh kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar seperti rengekan bocah umur 5 tahun.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya panjang, jemarinya mengusap rambut di ubun-ubun Chanyeol yang tragisnya mulai sedikit menipis. "Bukan berarti kau bisa foya-foya seperti kemarin, bodoh. Apalagi kau tidak mengajakku, masih baik kau kujemput. Coba saja aku tidak peduli, bisa jadi makanan gratis burung camar kau nantinya."

"Baek, tenggorokanku perih." Chanyeol mengumpulkan semua sisa tenaganya untuk mendongak dan menatap mata Baekhyun yang terlihat kesal. "Air putih."

Baekhyun pun mendorong tubuhnya kembali ke ranjang dan berdecak kesal, berdiri meninggalkan lelaki itu dan menghilang dari pandangan. Dalam sunyinya ia mendengar suara percikan air dari dapur, Chanyeol pun meringis, tertawa kecil sembari meraba-raba kepalanya yang sedikit terasa lebih baik setelah kekasihnya pertama kali setelah bangun tidur, ataupun mungkin hanya karena presensi dirinya disana Chanyeol sudah tersenyum dungu lagi seperti bayi. Jendela kamarnya yang terbuka membiarkan angin sejuk menyapa kulitnya, sontak ia pun bergulat dalam selimutnya kembali.

Baekhyun akhirnya datang lagi ke kamar tidur tersebut. Ada dua hal di genggamannya, sebotol air putih hangat dalam sebuah cangkir besar berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan ' _Eat, Sleep, Music_ ' (kado ulang tahun dadakan pemberian Baekhyun, cangkir favorit Chanyeol dan jika bukan dari cangkir itu ia hampir menolak segala macam minuman yang ditawarkan kepadanya); dan beberapa pil obat sakit kepala. Lelaki itu berkacak pinggang menonton polah pacarnya yang bodoh; lucu, tapi bodoh, Baekhyun hampir tertawa.

"Aku harus berangkat sekarang atau aku akan terlambat bekerja," katanya, "cepat bangun dan minumlah. Aku tidak mau meninggalkan mayat di rumahku saat aku sibuk rapat."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Cerewet." Ia tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya bercanda, dan Baekhyun mengetahuinya. Berusahalah ia dengan susah payah untuk mendudukkan dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun sempat menawarkan bantuan tetapi ia tolak dengan menggelengkan kepalanya berulang kali (penyesalan  _selalu_  datang terakhir, kepalanya sakit lagi dan ia harus menahan untuk tidak menjerit).

Dan Baekhyun menyerah. Air mukanya yang keras runtuh menjadi sebuah senyuman kecut, lalu ia tertunduk, menghela nafas dan menatap pacarnya kembali dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Baekhyun adalah seorang pekerja kantoran, jabatannya tidak terlalu tinggi dan perusahaannya juga tidak tersohor; sementara Chanyeol adalah seorang musisi, bebas dan hidup sepeti apa yang ia dari dulu impikan. Hal itu tercerminkan dari perilaku mereka masing-masing terkadang, seperti bagaimana Chanyeol lebih santai dan Baekhyun lebih keras. Pekerjaan adalah salah satu faktor penentu kelakuan memang, tetapi jikalau Chanyeol tidak pernah berubah, Baekhyun mungkin hanyalah sisa dari seperti apa dirinya dahulu.

Keduanya adalah teman masa SMA di sebuah sekolah musik. Singkat cerita, keduanya ingin berkarir bersama, membangun sebuah band berdua dan menghantam arus dimana orang-orang satu demi satu gagal mewujudkan impian naif mereka. Namun hanya ada satu yang berhasil dalam mencapainya, dan Baekhyun telah dilarang untuk memilih jurusan apapun selain bisnis untuknya pelajari saat kuliah. Alhasil disinilah mereka sekarang, satu keras, satu lembek, sedikit menua, namun masih saling mencintai.

Saat Chanyeol telah berhasil meneguk seluruh obatnya, Baekhyun sudah tinggal selangkah keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum melesat mencari nafkah. Mata yang lebih tinggi tidak dapat menjadi lebih lembut lagi saat ia menatap kekasihnya berdiri di tengah-tengah pintu, setelan rapih dan lengkap dengan sebuah raut wajah yang khawatir menghiasi kecantikannya. Pada masa ini, Chanyeol bahkan tidak perlu meminta kecupan atau pelukan selamat tinggal lagi. Hanya sebuah ekspresi bisu yang terpancar dan 1001 kata ' _aku mencintaimu_ ' telah terucap.

"Aku ...mungkin akan pulang malam. Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Ah, lembur. Chanyeol mengerti.

"Hus, hus. Nanti terlambat." Tangannya membuat sebuah gestur seperti mengusir dan seketika Baekhyun berlari keluar dari rumahnya.

Sebuah lambaian bisa diartikan menjadi banyak hal; sapaan, usiran, ataupun sebuah ajakan terpendam yang harusnya diteriakkan bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak ingin kekasihnya pergi saat ia membutuhkan kehangatan. Tetapi apa boleh buat? Chanyeol mulai bangun dari ranjangnya, bersiap untuk memulai hari dengan sebuah rasa dongkol yang ia bahkan tidak tahu ada selama ini karena lamanya ia berharap, berharap,  _berharap_  sampai hilang melebur menjadi keinginan alam bawah sadar.

.

.

"Jadi kau berpesta lagi sampai kau tidak bisa bangun tadi pagi?" Seorang lelaki terlihat mengawasi seluruh gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang terbaring di sofa, sedang menonton berita pagi di tv untuk mengalihkan rasa peningnya.

_Duk, duk, duk_. Ia dapat merasakan kepalanya kembali terasa pusing (bukannya membaik) dengan kehadiran orang itu disana; Jongdae, duduk di konter dapur rumahnya dan melahap yoghurt yang ia curi dari kulkas sang pemilik rumah dan berkomentar dengan nada sinis mencibir seperti ia mempunyai segala hak untuk melakukan hal-hal itu hanya karena ia sahabatnya Baekhyun.

Saat itu jam dinding tengah menunjukkan lengan pendeknya pada pukul 1 siang, sudah lama sekali sejak perginya Baekhyun. Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal di pangkuannya, sesekali bergidik geli hidungnya terkena permukaannya yang lembut. Pasti Baekhyun telah menyuruh lelaki itu kemari karena saat ia membuka matanya, ia sudah berada di sana, dengan lancang menyusup pada privasi rumahnya dengan Baekhyun. Jongdae memang teman terdekat Baekhyun yang biasa ia andalkan untuk  _mengasuh_  kekasihnya saat ia sendirian dan membutuhkan, tetapi mau berapa kali pun ia datang, Chanyeol masih belum terbiasa karena lelaki itu adalah lelaki paling berisik yang pernah Chanyeol temui dalam hidupnya.

Agar adil, ia mengapresiasi sentimen pacarnya karena mengirimkan seorang  _teman_ , namun ia jauh lebih memilih jikalau teman tersebut adalah Baekhyun sendiri. Huft.

Tontonannya berubah menjadi sebuah iklan dan si jangkung pun berdiri, tampaknya muak berada di depan tv. "Seperti biasa, Dae, seperti biasa," katanya, sembari kakinya menuntun tubuhnya menuju dapur. Pintu kulkas terbuka, ia mengambil sekarton susu dan langsung meneguknya langsung, secara sengaja membuat Jongdae jijik agar ia segera pergi dari rumahnya. Tetapi Jongdae sudah kebal, dan ia tidak akan pergi begitu saja.

Jongdae menaikkan alisnya. "Kau sadar kan kalau Baekhyun tidak akan menyukaimu melakukan itu?"

"Yang mana, mabuk atau minum susu seperti ini?" Si jangkung bersandar pada konter, menghadap Jongdae yang duduk bersila dengan santainya seperti ia manusia terbersih di dunia dan tubuhnya tidak membawa bakteri apapun ke dapur pasangan itu.

"Dua-duanya."

Si jangkung mendengus.

Kini sinar matahari sudah sepenuhnya menyusup ke dalam rumah itu, menghangatkan setiap ujung-ujungnya dan menyibak tirai-tirai kelabu kesukaan Baekhyun, ditambah lagi dengan sepoi semilir hembusan dari kipas angin yang Chanyeol nyalakan, rumah itu benar-benar terasa nyaman. Jongdae sekarang duduk di kursi sofa, mendengarkan Chanyeol melantunkan sebuah lagu buatannya menggunakan gitar kesayangannya. Setiap petikannya membuat Jongdae sedikit demi sedikit tersenyum, seperti bangga terhadap lelaki itu. Bukannya Chanyeol tidak tahu akan sunggingan bibir kawannya, namun ia hiraukan saja. Lagipula, itu Jongdae, ia tidak pernah tidak tersenyum.

Jongdae adalah kawan lama Baekhyun. Jongdae pulalah yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada menyanyi dengan bujukannya waktu SD agar Baekhyun mau menemaninya mengikuti sebuah klub paduan suara sekolah. Ada sebuah janji lain lagi, bahwa mereka berdua harus menjadi penyanyi terkenal saat mereka dewasa, dan Baekhyun bersumpah akan memenuhinya, seperti bagaimana ia juga bersumpah untuk memenuhi yang lain, janjinya kepada Chanyeol. Mereka sempat berpisah saat SMA, Jongdae pindah ke luar kota karena orangtuanya yang dimutasi, dan seperti takdir, spot itu tergantikan oleh Chanyeol. Namun saat janji yang telah Baekhyun buat dengan kedua orang yang ia sayangi hampir saja ia dapat penuhi, Tuhan berkata lain. Saat ini, Jongdae adalah mitra kerja Chanyeol dari permintaan Baekhyun yang iba,  _"Jongdae, tolong, bekerjalah dengannya, tolong, aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika bukan engkau yang menggantikan janjiku"_.

Jongdae sekarang bertumpu pada lengan sofa, tersenyum penuh arti dan hampir mengejek. "Pemabuk."

"Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk menggangguku bekerja –yang juga untuk kebaikanmu karena lagu ini adalah lagu yang akan kau nyanyikan di acara pentingmu besok  _lusa_ \- dan bukan untuk menjagaku karena permintaan Baekhyun, mending kau pulang," ledek Chanyeol balik, matanya masih terfokus pada tangga-tangga nada yang ia tulis pada sebuah kertas di hadapannya.

"Dengarkan dulu, kau ini memang cocok jadi pemabuk. Pemabuk segala hal, bukan hanya alkohol."

Sebuah alis terangkat. Kini perhatiannya menuju mitranya yang tengah bersantai. "Maksudmu?"

Walaupun ia sedang sibuk memainkan flappy birds di ponselnya, ia tetap mengoceh. Karena seperti itulah Jongdae, mengoceh, mengoceh, dan mengoceh. Tidak pernah ia bosan akan berbicara maupun tertawa, seperti sebuah mainan neurotik yang tidak akan pernah berhenti. "Apapun yang kau lakukan pasti kau lakukan dengan mabuk, Chanyeol. Membuat musik? Mabuk. Bangun pagi? Mabuk," ia memulai. "Dan kau tahu kau dimabuk apa? Cinta. Kau tahu kan itu memuakkan untuk dilihat bagi temanmu yang sedang tidak punya pasangan sepertiku ini?" Bibirnya masih tersenyum, namun ucapnya penuh kepahitan yang Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengerti datangnya darimana.

Chanyeol diam saja, tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana, yang jelas sekarang ia benar-benar menghadap Jongdae dan matanya tertuju pada temannya itu, bermain game dengan sebuah rasa sakit hati yang tersirat di wajahnya. Jongdae memulai perkataannya lagi karena absen reaksi dari si jangkung secara tidak sadar mengisyaratkan ia untuk lanjut, "belum ada 5 menit kau memainkan lagu itu dan aku sudah dapat mengerti teruntuk siapakah itu dibuat. Apa-apaan kau ini, merasa kau kembali ke masa sekolah?"

Wajahnya memerah. "Ti-tidak. Aku hanya membuat musik apa adanya, Jongdae."

Sebuah suara bising nada kekalahan meradar dari ponsel temannya dan ia berpindah untuk duduk lebih dekat ke Chanyeol. Matanya tajam dan mencari tahu. "Tapi anehnya, lagumu kali ini terkesan sedih. Kesepian," tukasnya, "ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

Persetan dengan Kim Jongdae. Wajahnya saja yang manis,  _buronan mertua_  katanya. Namun Chanyeol sungguh percaya ia adalah seorang iblis, selalu dapat menguak rahasia pada satu pandangan intens ke mata siapapun yang ia ajak bicara, atau ia hanya memang terlalu peka. Lantas jika bukan salah satu dari keduanya, bagaimana ia tahu apa yang Chanyeol benar-benar rasakan?

"Tidak ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Karena malapetaka mendatangi orang yang mempercayai setan.

"Bohong."

"Enyahlah dari rumahku, Jongdae. Aku mau bekerja."

Dan Jongdae berdiri, mengepak barang-barangnya yang sudah tercecer di lantai entah mengapa dan bersiap untuk pulang. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega,  _bagus_. Fokusnya dapat kembali ke pekerjaan dan itulah yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Ketenangan, kelegaan, dan privasi.

"Alkohol bukanlah pelarian, Park Chanyeol." Suara menyebalkan itu masih saja datang walaupun terdengar sedikit lebih jauh dari posisinya bekerja. "Bicarakan sesuatu dengan Baekhyun."

"Dah, Jongdae."

"Musikmu terhubung dengan perasaanmu, Chanyeol."

Ia membanting pensilnya keatas meja kerjanya. "Aku bilang keluar!"

"Lagumu yang kali ini tidak enak didengar." Lalu pintunya dihantam menutup, menyisakan kesunyian.

Seorang Park Chanyeol kembali berusaha untuk bekerja.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Rumah itu gelap gulita, tidak ada lampu yang menyala dan sinar satu-satunya berasal dari lampu jalan diluar. Pemandangan biasa bagi Baekhyun. Terkadang ia pulang mendapati rumahnya benar-benar kosong dan gelap saat Chanyeol pergi untuk bertemu klien, dan masih banyak hal-hal lainnya. Kekasihnya memang pelupa, ia sering tertidur waktu siang dan lupa menyalakan lampu pada saat hari mulai gelap. Mengingatnya Baekhyun tersenyum kecil, setitik rindu mulai meriak dalam hatinya setelah meninggalkan Chanyeol seharian untuk berkerja.

"Siapa disana?" Terdengar sebuah bisikan dalam gelapnya malam, agak menyeramkan, tetapi Baekhyun tidak takut. Ia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, dan ia juga langsung tahu sang pemilik suara sedang terkulai mabuk dari pertanyaannya tadi.

Baekhyun berdecak, "kau harus mengatur pasokan alkoholmu, Chanyeol," ujarnya, jemari dengan lihai menemukan tombol lampu pada dinding sampingnya tanpa melihat.

Ruangan seketika terang. Tabir malam yang menyembunyikan Chanyeol akhirnya pun tersibak, memperlihatkan betapa menyedihkannya ia dengan posisi terkulainya dari sofa dan botol-botol yang berceceran di sekitarnya. Dengan tangkas Baekhyun menyopot pakaian kerjanya dan pergi memberdirikan Chanyeol dalam sekali gerakan, si jangkung menjulang tinggi tepat di atasnya setelah itu, melangkah sedikit demi sedikit ke kamar tidur pribadi mereka. Si mungil menuntun lelaki itu dengan baik sampai pada ranjang, mendorongnya untuk duduk dan beralih untuk mencari sebuah handuk basah untuk menyeka wajah kekasihnya yang panas.

Namun Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggulnya, membuat sebuah penjara mini agar ia tidak bisa lepas dari genggamannya. Chanyeol mendongak, menatap Baekhyun dengan intens dan tidak membiarkannya pergi. "Kau …malaikat yang kemarin?"

Baekhyun mendesah kesal. "Nafasmu bau bir." Ia tidak mau menatap balik, ataupun menjawab pertanyaannya yang bodoh, karena Baekhyun tidak ingin terjatuh dalam permainannya yang licik, menjebaknya dalam sebuah lingkaran yang hanya akan berakhir dengannya menciumi lelaki itu lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Karena Baekhyun lemah terhadap matanya, terhadap semua kebodohannya yang melelehkan. Jika kali ini tugasnya adalah untuk merawat Chanyeol terlebih dahulu dari kemabukannya, maka jadilah seperti itu, bukannya ia menatap pacarnya balik dan jatuh hati sekali lagi. "Aku akan mengambil handuk dan air putih, kau diam disini."

Dan Baekhyun, setelah bertahun-tahun memilikinya, telah menguasai seluruh trik untuk tidak terjatuh. Bukannya ia mengeras seperti batu, tidak, ia masih sungguh teramat cinta. Namun lambat laun dunia memaksanya untuk berpikir lebih dewasa, dan apa yang ia inginkan (Chanyeol) dapat menghambat prosesnya menjadi seorang yang bertanggungjawab, yang tidak terbutakan keinginan dan melupakan kewajiban. Baekhyun telah memiliki Chanyeol, satu hal telah ia penuhi dalam hidupnya, tetapi sekarang waktunya Chanyeol berdiri di samping agar ia dapat fokus menjadi pribadinya sendiri tanpa harus mengorbankan seluruh impiannya lagi hanya demi menggapai yang lain.

Sudah cukup ia terluka karena larangan keluarganya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi, jangan sampai mereka mengintervensi dan merenggut sedikit dari porsi kebahagiaannya yang tersisa, kekasihnya, jika ia tidak melakukan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Chanyeol perlahan melepaskan rangkulannya, kemudian si mungil langsung pergi mengambil semua yang ia butuhkan. Ia kembali dengan kedua tangan penuh dan mendapati Chanyeol yang terbaring lelap di ranjang. "Aah, aku tidak percaya ini. Kan sudah kubilang untuk diam tadi? Dasar lelaki ini."

"Malaikat, kau sedang apa?" tanyanya, setelah ia bangun, selagi Baekhyun menyeka wajahnya, setelah Baekhyun dengan lembut memberinya minuman. Kali ini ia terduduk lagi, dengan Baekhyun berada di pangkuannya agar ia tidak tertidur kembali. Chanyeol tidak merangkulnya kali ini, malahan kedua tangannya tertib berada di samping badannya. "Dingin…"

"Aku sedang merawatmu agar kau bisa bekerja lagi besok," Baekhyun mengeluh, "kau harus saja minum-minum malam ini juga. Kenapa? Apakah aku harus memanggilkan psikolog untuk menyembuhkanmu dari penyakit kecanduan minum? Apakah kau memang sudah keterlaluan? Chanyeol, aku tidak mempercayaimu."

Chanyeol diam saja, tuli akan seluruh omelan yang kekasihnya ujarkan dan hanya menikmati bagaimana lembutnya usapan Baekhyun di wajahnya walaupun ia sedang kesal. Sejujurnya ia bahkan tidak ingat siapakah Baekhyun, ia tidak tahu mengapa setiap kali ia mabuk pasti nama itu dan wajahnya selalu memudar dari pikirannya, tetapi yang pasti ia mengerti bahwa sosok ini, yang lembut dan hangat, duduk di pangkuannya sembari mempertanyakan mengapa ia telah melakukan ini semua, mencintainya. Kelopaknya tertutup saat usapannya beralih ke kedua rahangnya yang lemas, seperti menyodorkan diri untuk dielus, seperti seekor anak anjing pada pemiliknya yang terlalu memanjakan.

Jantung Baekhyun berdetak sedikit lebih cepat menyaksikan polah kekasihnya seperti itu, sebuah rasa yang selalu ada selama ini, masih terus ia dapati, namun tidak pernah terucap lagi. Mungkin melembut sedikit tidak ada salahnya, mungkin untuk malam ini Chanyeol tidak perlu ia marahi terlalu keras. Maka Baekhyun mencium ujung hidung Chanyeol perlahan, kedua tangan berada di sisi wajahnya, dan rasanya ia akan meledak. Chanyeol, dalam kesakauannya, terbelalak saat merasakan sebuah kecupan padanya, dan Baekhyun dapat merasakan dinding yang ia bangun tinggi-tinggi, kokoh, menguatkan hatinya agar tidak tersapu dan hanya terfokus pada membuat kehidupannya berjalan dengan lancar, runtuh.

Satu hal tentang Chanyeol: ia melemahkan, maka saat Baekhyun goyah, Chanyeol pastilah penyebabnya.

Baekhyun melanggar peraturan dirinya untuk yang kedua kali malam ini, ia menatap bola mata Chanyeol dengan lekat, membiarkan dirinya jatuh, dan jatuh, dan jatuh. Kedua iris itu menyiratkan sebuah perasaan yang Baekhyun untuk pertama kali dalam bertahun-tahun tidak dapat terjemahkan, seperti sebuah teriakan bisu yang terpendam, menunggu untuk diluapkan. Lalu ia bertanya, dengan kedua tangannya di punggung leher Chanyeol, "apa yang kau rasakan?"

Dan sebuah kalimat yang tercurah dari Chanyeol membuatnya semakin lemah, semakin hancur dan runtuh, dan ia tidak ingin pergi menghindar dari rengkuhan kekasihnya lagi.

.

.

Para medis mengatakan bahwa semua yang terucap dari seorang yang mabuk merupakan curahan dari alam bawah sadarnya, bukanlah impuls biasa yang menerjang tiba-tiba. Jika ia membunuh, artinya ia telah lama ingin membunuh. Jika ia memperkosa, maka telah lama ia ingin memperkosa. Buruk, dan apakah benar seperti itu kenyataannya, Baekhyun sudah lupa. Sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir membaca hal-hal seperti itu, trivia dan pengetahuan umum biasanya. Chanyeol adalah yang lebih tertarik akan pengetahuan umum, ia dapat membaca koran sehari-hari dan asyik untuk berjam-jam. Sering kali, dulu, ia menceritakan semuanya pada Baekhyun sebelum tidur, sebelum mereka terlelap di bawah naungan rembulan. Saat mereka masih muda dan masih bersemangat untuk mencapai apapun dalam rintangan apapun.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun menjadi makin sibuk dan kebersamaan menjadi sebuah hal yang langka terjadi. Mereka adalah dua planet, berdekatan dan mengorbit satu sama lain dan kepada satu bintang penghujung, satu kesatuan, namun sendirinya saling berjauhan. Bahkan ia sudah jarang berada di rumah, boro-boro untuk kebersamaan. Ataupun jika ia di rumah, Chanyeol pasti sedang pergi, entah berada di studio atau sedang manggung. Menyedihkan memang melihat perkembangan mereka seperti ini. Satu-satunya waktu mereka untuk bertemu hanyalah di pagi hari sebelum masing-masing dari mereka bekerja, itupun jarang sekali ada pembicaraan di akhir-akhir ini.

Baekhyun pun tidak tahu harus merasakan apa. Ia bahkan sedikit takut untuk mendekati kekasihnya sekarang, makanya ia menghindar, makanya ia selalu bangun sedikit lebih pagi. Namun tidak ada gaya jika tidak ada momentum, Chanyeol entah kenapa makin sering mabuk-mabukan pada penghujung hari sebelum ia sampai di rumah, sakau dan lunglai. Mungkin ia jahat, namun ia sedikit bersyukur karena Chanyeol entah darimananya mendapat kebiasaan buruk ini, sebuah adiksi mematikan namun memberikannya peluang untuk berinteraksi dengan Chanyeol lagi, sedikit demi sedikit, melalui sentuhannya saat ia merawat kekasihnya yang tumbang, maupun saat ia mengomelinya walaupun lelaki itu sudah membias dengan heningnya malam.

Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri kalau hanya itulah yang ia bisa lakukan, namun sebagai seorang kekasih, dilema masih sungguh sangat membayang dimanapun ia menengok.

" _Aku tidak ingin kau sakit saat tua nanti,"_ bisik Baekhyun suatu hari, tangannya gemetaran untuk meraih sebuah botol dari genggaman Chanyeol _, "berhentilah minum."_

" _Jangan pernah keluar lagi dengan teman-temanmu,"_ ujarnya di lain hari, tidak berkutik saat menatap kekasihnya meneguk segelas lagi.

Dan semuanya memang kenyataan, begitulah adanya. Ia mengkhawatirkan namun tidak sampai hati untuk benar-benar melarangnya berpesta, karena hanya itulah mediumnya untuk masih menyambung hubungan mereka. Egois, tetapi ia tidak ingin mendengar apa yang kekasihnya pikirkan . Baekhyun menghindari diskusi, ia tidak mau kebahagiaan 5 menitnya terenggut lagi oleh sebuah salah langkah yang ia tempuh. Ia tidak berani untuk resiko.

Namun saat ini ia sedang lemah, Chanyeol sedang mabuk, dan seluruh alam semesta tampaknya sedang mendengarkan.

"Aku rindu akan kekasihku," katanya, ucapannya tidak jelas dan nadanya tidak yakin, "ia bekerja setiap hari demiku. Namanya adalah... ah tunggu, aku lupa namanya..."

Baekhyun terdiam, mengernyit sedih saat Chanyeol bahkan tidak dapat mengingat dirinya, seseorang yang telah tinggal bersamanya lebih dari 7 tahun.

"Maaf, a-aku tidak ingat namanya siapa..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau sudah bekerja keras." Kedua tangannya dengan lembut menuntun wajahnya untuk sedikit mendongak dan menatapnya langsung di kedua irisnya. Ibu jarinya mengelus kedua pipi itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, mentransferkan kehangatan dari ujung terujung jemarinya yang mungil. Dengan posisi seperti itu, mereka adalah satu kesatuan. Dengan tubuhnya yang mungil, kontras dengan tubuh kekasihnya sendiri, hati mereka saling berdetak kepada satu sama lain, erat dan seirama. Kali itu juga Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, seperti sebuah suara yang tidak bisa keluar teredam oleh betapa kerasnya jantungnya berlari; perasaannya yang telah lama ia kira tidak akan kembali sepenuhnya, layaknya ia sedang kembali berada di SMA, merasakan jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali. Ia berkeringat, wajahnya panas karena tatapan Chanyeol padanya. Seluruh badannya gemetar, dan mungkin jika ia tidak berpegangan pada kekasihnya ia dapat jatuh terjungkal. Semua itu hanya karena Chanyeol balik menatapnya, saat tubuh mereka saling lekat, saat irama jantung mereka melaju bersamaan.

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya lagi dengan kedua telapak Baekhyun berada di kedua sisinya, kini tangan-tangan besarnya membola dan memukuli pelipisnya sendiri karena pusing, sakit kepala yang memalu ubun-ubunnya itu kembali lagi. "Maaf, aku tidak ingat. Ia kekasihku, tapi aku... aku tidak ingat. Kenapa aku tidak ingat? Kepalaku sakit... sakit, sakit..."

Pukulan kelimanya terhenti oleh Baekhyun yang membawanya kembali untuk menatap dirinya lagi, walaupun seberapa gugupnya ia melihat kedua bola itu. "Hei, hei, sudah. Chanyeol, tidak apa-apa." Ragu, namun ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mengecup kening lelaki yang lebih besar. Ditengah-tengah semua yang terjadi, bulat sudah tekadnya untuk memulai hal ini kembali. Tidak ada kata lari lagi dari Baekhyun. "Aku disini, Chanyeol, lihat?"

Maka setelah itu segala sesuatunya menyatu,  _klik_ , menjadi sebuah penjelasan apa dan mengapa Chanyeol berubah seperti ini, menjadi seorang pemabuk yang tidak tahu diri. Mengapa ia tidak dapat mengingat Baekhyun dalam kesakauannya. Presensi Baekhyun dalam hidupnya semakin memudar sampai-sampai tidak ada ingatan akan dia dalam alam bawah sadarnya seakan-akan ia bukanlah seseorang yang nyata, hanya hidup dalam titel "malaikat" di kepala Chanyeol. Kekasihnya merindukannya setengah mati sampai-sampai minum menjadi satu-satunya pelariannya untuk melupakan rasa pedih yang ia pendam. Chanyeol tidak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri, hanya Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun. Ia terlalu cinta kepadanya untuk menjadi seseorang dengan ego yang besar dan meminta kekasihnya untuk memperhatikannya dengan lebih, dan pada sisi lain Baekhyun adalah monster tersebut, selalu menghindar namun tetap bermandi dalam cinta kasih seorang Park Chanyeol yang terlalu  _selfless_ dan rendah hati.

Angin malam berhembus lirih dari jendela, hawa malam itu kian mendingin. Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi ke milik Chanyeol, memeluknya dengan erat. "Maafkan aku, Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu tetapi aku selama ini terlalu sibuk, aku takut menyakitimu jika aku tidak dapat memberikan perhatian sebanyak dulu..."

"Aku bukanlah kekasih yang baik, Chanyeol. Aku terus menghindarimu karena aku takut, aku takut, aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Melihatmu seperti ini, aku sepertinya sudah salah langkah." Dan ia menyesal, menyesal, dan menyesal akan apa yang telah ia perbuat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya dulu, betapa bodohnya ia karena berfikir bahwa ia lebih baik diam dan membiarkan kekasihnya tenggelam dalam pelarian tidak sehatnya hanya karena dirinya yang egois tidak dapat mengendalikan perasaan gengsinya untuk meminta maaf dan berekonsiliasi.

Peluh dari matanya mengalir hening dan menetes di pundak lelaki yang ia kasihi, mengagetkan dirinya dan wajahnya yang menjuntai ke bawah pun mendongak, dan kali ini bukan karena paksaan Baekhyun. "Mal- ...Baekhyunnie?"

Layaknya di film-film yang sering mereka tonton berdua dulu, air mata cinta sejati dapat menyembuhkan apapun, Chanyeol pun sedikit lebih sadar daripada kondisi sebelumnya. Nama itu terucap begitu saja dari Chanyeol, entah kekuatan magis apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba mengingat dirinya. Kedua tangannya perlahan ia rangkulkan pada sekeliling pinggang Baekhyun. "Kepalaku sakit, harusnya kau bawa aku tiduran sebelum sok sok memelukku seperti ini. Dasar."

Baekhyun tersentak mendengar suaranya yang dalam, terlebih lagi saat namanya disebut. "Hah? Kau ...sadar?"

"Iya, bodoh –hei, hei, kenapa kau menangis?" Chanyeol sempat akan bergurau, melupakan dentuman di kepalanya, tetapi melihat sang kekasih sembab seperti itu ia tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Baekhyun adalah Baekhyun dalam situasi apapun. Reaksi pertama yang ia berikan mendengar lelakinya berbicara normal adalah mendaratkan sebuah tamparan, impuls kelewat buruk yang datang karena ketidakpercayaan bahwa hal itu terjadi. Chanyeol mengerang sebuah "owwww" menyebalkan dan pelototan kepada Baekhyun.

"Apa itu tadi?" Nadanya terkesan marah tetapi rangkulannya tidak lepas dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Bola mata Baekhyun masih terbelalak besar, sedikit shock dan linglung keheranan. "K-kau... kau sudah berapa lama sadar?"

Chanyeol sempat mengernyit, lalu terkekeh, "sebenarnya sudah agak lama. Aku mendengar semuanya, eh, mungkin tidak semua, aku tertidur di tengah-tengah dan terbangun saat kau menangis."

Tamparan kedua.

"Kau kira ini lucu? Kau tidak mabuk selama ini? Dari kemarin saat aku menjemputmu di pantai itupun kau sedang berpura-pura?" Terlemparlah 1001 pertanyaan dari mulut Baekhyun. Mungkin agak terlalu cepat dan suaranya keras, Chanyeol terlihat menjauhkan telinganya dari dimana seluruh pertanyaan (teriakan?) tadi berujar. "Park Chanyeol, sungguh... sungguh. Kau-"

Nafas Chanyeol terhela. "Yang kemarin aku tidak pura-pura. Tapi kan bukan berarti aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, Baekhyun. Entah mengapa aku juga tidak mengingat namamu saat itu, aneh kan? Aku rasa memang aku sedang merindukanmu saja, jadi itu kujadikan bahan."

"Kau ingin aku menamparmu lagi?"

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahinya, dan kali ini dahi tersebut adalah milik Baekhyun. Wajahnya yang sembab memanas setelah sekian lama tidak merasakan ciuman kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba seperti tadi, jika dibiarkan mungkin seluruh tubuhnya akan menguap. "Sering-seringlah berada di rumah, carilah cuti, bekerja terlalu banyak juga tidak baik untukmu, sayang."

"Memang kenapa jika aku cuti? Bukan berarti kau juga akan melakukan apapun jika aku cuti, toh jadwalmu berbeda denganku." Baekhyun cemberut, monyongnya lucu dan Chanyeol hampir saja menciumnya sekali lagi.

Sebelum ia dapat menggerutu sekali lagi, ia merasakan kelingkingnya dibalut oleh sebuah lain yang lebih besar, lebih kasar, tetapi lebih hangat; tidak lain adalah milik Chanyeol, namun matanya tetap terbelalak kaget dan tertuju pada kedua jari yang berpadu tersebut. "Aku selalu meluangkan waktu untukmu, sayang, bagaimana denganmu? Mari kita pergi berlibur berdua saja ke luar kota di musim gugur. Kau bisa?"

Jantungnya berderap, Tuhan, Tuhan, jantung Baekhyun berderap sangat kencang. "Aku... tidak tahu." Sejujurnya ia tahu jika ia bisa, setiap pergantian musim ia selalu diperbolehkan untuk mengambil cuti oleh perusahaan dimana ia bekerja, tetapi hanya saja ia sungguh tidak tahu apakah hatinya siap untuk menahan nafas dan menyelam lagi, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari seluruh dunia dan membiarkan Chanyeol membuatnya sesak. Berdua saja dengannya untuk seminggu penuh? Memikirkannya saja Baekhyun merasa sudah gila, seperti anak remaja yang dirundung cinta pertama.

"Baek?" Tanyanya khawatir saat tidak ada respon yang diterimanya.

Tiba-tiba ia mendongak, menatap Chanyeol lagi. "Janji tidak akan minum lagi jika aku bilang iya?"

"Oke, oke, baiklah." Lelakinya tersenyum lebar.

Reaksi kedua Baekhyun adalah memejamkan matanya, memendam wajahnya yang tengah berevaporasi pada dada Chanyeol yang bidang, dan berdoa kepada Tuhan bahwa semoga periode pekerja cuti bersama menyambut musim gugur datang sedikit lebih cepat. Dengan ajakan Chanyeol seperti itu Baekhyun pun berdebar lagi. Ia tidak sabar. Ia rasa pakaiannya di dalam lemari sudah terlalu kuno, mungkin ia harus menambah cutinya dua hari untuk berbelanja.

.

.

Kali ini mereka tidak terbangun, tidak menggelagap, dan tidak berada di tengah-tengah desiran pasir bertemu ombak; karena mereka sudah bangun, walaupun sedikit tidak tersadar dan hilang kendali, dan juga sedikit kasmaran. Musik pop 80an mengalun riuh menjadi irama yang menggerakkan tubuh mereka berdua di lantai dansa, walaupun mereka tidak sesungguhnya berdansa karena si jangkung membawa sebuah gitar di tubuhnya. Baiklah, mungkin suara desiran pasir yang pecah bertemu ombak memang terdengar, tetapi sayup-sayup di latar, bukan sebagai alunan fokus kali ini.

Baekhyun menggenggam sebuah mikrofon di tangan kanannya, dan tangan kirinya membawa segelas martini murahan yang dibuat ala kadarnya, setengah dari gelas itu pun sudah tumpah karena gerakannya yang tidak terkendali. Ia menyanyi dengan lantang, menyemangati semua yang juga sedang berada di kafe pesisir itu. Ia mabuk, mungkin ia tidak akan ingat akan apa yang telah ia nyanyikan, tapi masa bodoh lah, ia saat ini sedang menyanyi, bernostalgia lagi akan sesuatu yang dulu pernah ia damba-dambakan untuk mengisi hidupnya secara penuh.

Chanyeol berada di sampingnya, memetik gitarnya riang dan membuat gerakan-gerakan aneh layaknya ia rockstar (yang sesungguhnya memanglah iya) sambil memutari kekasihnya yang asyik bernyanyi. Para wanita-wanita tengah baya tertawa dan bertepuk tangan melihat tingkahnya, terkadang tersipu saat Chanyeol tersenyum ramah ke arah mereka yang sudah seperti penggemar berat duo abal-abal tersebut. Beberapa dari anak muda yang nongkrong awalnya terlihat risih, namun tidak lama kemudian ikutan riang juga karena melodi yang ia mainkan kali ini bukanlah melodi melankoli cahaya rembulan, melainkan sejuntai melodi sejoli yang sedang kasmaran untuk kedua kalinya, seperti seorang istri yang dilamar kembali oleh suami jangka panjangnya walaupun nosinya adalah lelucon penghangat ruang keluarga.

Memang katanya mereka akan berlibur saat musim gugur, memang begitu kata Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun memang sudah merencanakan segalanya sampai sedetail mungkin tanpa terkecuali karena ia tidak dapat menahan seluruh kegembiraannya akan liburan ini. Chanyeol senang saja melihat Baekhyun seperti itu, seolah-olah jiwanya telah masuk lagi ke dalam tubuhnya, kini mereka makin sering mengecup satu sama lain, yang artinya adalah hubungan mereka tidak akan jatuh lagi. Rumah mereka menjadi terasa sedikit lebih hangat. Dan hal yang paling baik adalah: Jongdae makin jarang mampir ke rumah mereka.

Tetapi pada suatu hari Baekhyun meledak. Ia pulang kantor dengan tergesa-gesa dan segalanya berantakan, mulai dari seragam sampai rambutnya. Larilah ia mendapati Chanyeol yang sedang tidur siang di atas tumpukan not-not baloknya di lantai.

_"Park Chanyeol, kita cuti besok."_

Dan disitulah mereka, kembali di tempat dimana cerita ini berawal. Mereka menyewa sebuah villa di dekat pantai tersebut dan Baekhyun tidak pernah sekuat ini menolak untuk pulang. Tenang saja, rembulan dan desiran pasir masih menggelayut santai, yang berbeda hanyalah suasana hati mereka. Jelas-jelas terlalu dimabuk untuk berfikir dengan lurus. Dimabuk apa? Cinta, kata Jongdae.

Botol demi botol sudah mereka habiskan berdua saja, tampaknya janji Chanyeol pun ia langgar sendiri. Renyahnya suara tawa mereka memecah keheningan malam di sebuah musim panas, serangga-serangga merdu pun kalah pamor oleh bunyi detak jantung mereka yang melebur menjadi satu dengan nyanyian lautan yang ikut bergembira. Angin berhembus, namun tidak dingin. Cakrawala terbuka dan nyiur pun masih terus saja melambai, entah untuk siapa, mungkin mereka sudah gila juga.

_cplok! cplok! cplok!_

Batu demi batu, botol demi botol mereka lemparkan ke laut bersamaan dengan masalah mereka di belakang. Mengotori sih, namun itulah romansa. Chanyeol pun berteriak menyerukan nama malaikatnya kepada semesta dan kepada bintang-bintang pengamat, dan Baekhyun merona lebih merah ditambah dengan efek alkohol pada kedua pipinya.

"Byun Baekhyun!"

Melodi alunan musik pop 80an samar sayup terdengar di penghujung pesisir. Yang jelas terdengar adalah suara tawa mereka, benturan benda solid dengan ombak yang menderu-deru lembut menabuhkan diri di garis pantai, dan suara lambaian nyiur-nyiur kepada para benda langit yang bertindak sebagai hakim bisu atas kekasmaranan mereka berdua di pantai musim panas ini, dan juga kepada serangga-serangga yang iri dengki mengetahui nyanyian mereka kalah merdu daripada suara kedua insan jatuh cinta dengan sederhana. semua satu dan menciptakan sebuah orkestra lembut yang menjelma menjadi serangkaian ucapan "aku mencintaimu" layaknya sebuah ikrar.


End file.
